Crash Bandicoot: The Movie
The Crash Bandicoot Movie is a 2015 CG 2D Animated Cartoon Movie Produced by Walt Disney Pictures Animation and distributed by Radical Movies and Buena Vista and the Full Film was Released On YouTube on 20th November 2015 in the UK and 21st November 2015 in the US. The Film Lasts 80 Minutes Approxinum. 'Crew:' Directed by: Eric Darnell Simon J. Smith Produced by: Mark Swift Lara Breay Tripp Hudson Screenplay by: Michael Colton John Aboud Brandon Sawyer Animated by: Simon J. Smith Mark Swift Tripp Hudson Michael Colton Brandon Sawyer 'Cast of Characters:' * Crash Bandicoot - The hero brother bandicoot and the main protagonist of the film * Crunch Bandicoot - The big brother bandicoot * Dr. Neo Cortex - Crash’s Arch Enemy, Crash’s Side and Mad Scientist. * Dr. N. Gin - The Rocket Scientist * Tiny Tiger - The Big Sabre Toothed Tiger * Fake Crash - The twin brother bandicoot * Dingodile - The Dingo-Crocodile * Coco Bandicoot - The sister bandicoot * Nitrus Oxide - The Alien and Main Antagonist * N-Trance - Oxide’s Side and Hypnotist * Pasadena Opossum - Crash’s side and the possum * Ebenezer Von Clutch - Crash’s Side and the cyborg * Area - The Fairy * Aku Aku - Crash’s Side and The golden mask * Evil Crash - 10th dimensional Bandicoot, Captured and Brainwashed By Oxide. * Evil Coco - Evil Crash's Sister and 10th dimensional Bandicoot, Captured and Brainwashed By Oxide. * Mango - The 50 Year Old Ape who watches Over Space * Nina Cortex - Cortex’s Niece, Captured and Brainwashed By Oxide. * Dr. N. Tropy - Clock Scientist, Captured and Brainwashed By Oxide. * Dr. N. Brio - Creator of the Evolvo-Ray, Captured and Brainwashed By Oxide. * Komodo Joe - The Tall Komodo * Koala Kong - The Big Koala Bear, Captured and Brainwashed By Oxide. * Rilla Roo - The Gorilla-Kangaroo, Captured and Brainwashed By Oxide. * The Bearminator - The Big Polar Bear, Captured and Brainwashed By Oxide. * Uka Uka - The Dark Mask * Ripper Roo - the hyena-kangaroo * Pinstripe Poteroo - the potoroo * Papu Papu - the native tribe leader * The Toucan Crew - Three Toucans Who Live In Wumpa Canyon. 'Voice Cast:' * Jess Harnell as Crash Bandicoot * Chris Williams as Crunch Bandicoot * Lex Lang as Dr. Neo Cortex * Quinton Flynn as Dr. N. Gin, Chick Gizzardlips and Nitrus Oxide * John DiMaggio as Tiny Tiger, Rilla Roo and Bearminator * Dwight Schultz as Fake Crash, Dingodile and Papu Papu * Debi Derryberry as Coco Bandicoot and Evil Coco * Schanelle Workman as Pasadena Opossum * Danny Mann as Ebenezer Von Clutch * Dwayne Shepard as Stew * Mel Winkler as Aku Aku * Alex Fernandez as Uka Uka * David Anthony Pizzuto as Nitrus Oxide and Komodo Joe * Tom Bourdon as N-Trance * Brendan O’Brien as Pinstripe Poteroo, Ripper Roo and Crash Bandicoot * Corey Burton as Koala Kong * Amy Gross as Nina Cortex * Michael Ensing as Dr. N. Tropy * Maurice LeMaeche as Dr. N. Brio * Vicki Winters as Area * Steve Jay Blum as Crash Bandicoot * Clancy Brown as Dr. Neo Cortex 'Scenes:' 1. Opening Titles (00:00 – 04:31) 2. Bandicoots VS Cortexes (04:31 – 08:36) 3. Crash and Cortex's Meeting (08:36 – 13:40) 4. Crash VS Tiny (13:40 – 18:40) 5. Oxide and N-Trance's Victory (18:40 – 22:02) 6. Crash VS Dingodile (22:02 – 26:33) 7. The Cover Charge (26:33 – 28:25) 8. N.Gin's Pirate Pub (28:25 – 32:46) 9. Brain Reading (32:46 - 36:20) 10. Crash of the Jungle (36:20 – 38:31) 11. Jaguar Chase (38:31 – 40:58) 12. River Cruise Ride (40:58 – 42:52) 13. Oxide's Wicked Trap (42:52 - 46:04) 14. Watching Over Space (46:04 – 50:08) 15. Pinstripe’s Ambush (50:08 – 54:22) 16. The Desert (54:22 – 57:05) 17. The Swamp (57:05 – 1:00:13) 18. Confronting Komodo Joe (1:00:13 – 1:02:43) 19. The Lost Temples (1:02:43 – 1:06:49) 20. Final Battle(1:06:49 – 1:11:23) 21. Back To Normal (1:11:23 – 1:13:40) 22. The Last Song of the Film (1:13:40 – 1:15:28) 23. End Credits (1:15:28 – 1:20:13) 'Songs:' 1. Crash Twinsanity Theme 2. No Choice (with Totem Hokum Worm chase music) By Crash and Dr Cortex 3. Doesn't Stand A Chance (with Crate Balls of Fire Music) By Oxide and N-Trance 4. We Close Our Eyes (Cover From Go West) By Dr Cortex 5. Caring’s Stronger Than Hate (With Labrea Car Pits Final Lap Music) By Crash and Dr Cortex 6. Somebody’s Watching Me (Rockwell and Beatfreakz Mashup) By Crash 7. Ending Rap Song By Mango, The Toucan Crew, Aku Aku and Uka Uka 8. Defeated (Performed By Breaking Benjamin) [ Played on the End Credits] 'References:' *'Jungle Scenes:' Reference to The Emperor’s New Groove *'Crash VS Komodo Joe:' Reference to Mowgli and Baloo VS Shere Khan in The Jungle Book *'Returning Home:' Reference to Simba Returning Home in The Lion King *'Confronting Pinstripe:' Reference to The Muppets Movie (2011-2012) *'Oxide and N-Trance’s Victory Celebration:' Reference to It Feels So Good To Be Bad From All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 *'Mango's Wrath:' Reference to The grotto destruction from The Little Mermaid *'Crash and Cortex’s Full Search:' Reference to the Spongebob Movie (2005) *'Full Teamwork:' reference to SpongeBob 2: Sponge Out of Water his is a man now he got new powers